A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed
by sarupetto
Summary: L is dead but he discovers that Light and Kira is not the same person? And Light and him is the heaven's leaders?


Disclaimer : I own nothing of Death Note.

Title : A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed

* * *

L looks upwards weakly into Kira's smirking face who is saying, "I have won, L."

And L agrees. Indeed, he has lost and he regrets a lot for ever making Watari face the death because of Kira. He had really hoped that Light isn't Kira, for the brunette is his only friend in this life. At this, anguish fills his heart. Slowly, his eyelids are closing themselves, as his heart ceases to pump further. But in the final moment, he thought he sees a glimmer of utmost pain, sadness and helplessness in Kira's eyes, but that must not be possible. Kira knows no pain, refuses sadness and by all means thinks that he has the upper hands in everything. L ponders on these, but at last, any thoughts are shut off as the darkness swallows him completely.

_Goodbye, Light._

_No! L! NO!_

* * *

Light is sitting in his bedroom, the table lamp is the only light source in the darkness of the eerie night. Light is sneering and chuckling victoriously against nothing as he revels in the success of killing L. He replays the look of L during his dying moment. Ah, the pleasure creeps along his bones and nerves. The old man, Watari and that pathetic detective, L, who have died have been buried at an orphan place in England after their death. He and the others are there during the two funerals very much to his joy as he witness the end of the human called L.

_Wait. I still don't know his name. Oh hell. Who cares?_

Light snickers mockingly. He then moves towards his table and picks out the Death Note from the inside of the table. He picks up a pen, opens the book and switches on the small TV that he just bought yesterday. As he hears the news, his hand judgingly writes the names of the criminals displayed on the small screen. Kira is free now.

_I am God!_

* * *

L opens his eyes and is greeted by the most delicious looking ceiling he has ever seen. He takes a deep bre- he bolts sitting upright as he scans his surroundings. His eyes widen in disbelief a face-splitting grin takes over his feature. His sight is met with a room full of sweets; doughnuts, candies, cakes, pastries, cream … everything, you name it!

"This is heaven!" cries L as he dives into the sweets and starts to eat them without stopping.

Suddenly, he hears a chuckle behind him, he turns around and abruptly stops his assault on his desserts. Hands in mid-air as his eyes take the form in front of him. L gingerly stands up and walks slowly towards the old man. He touches the old man's face wanting to make sure that his eyes are not playing happy tricks to him.

_Solid. Touchable. … Watari!_

L hugs the old man in relief as tears of joy pour out of his eyes. No words can be said to display how happy he is to see the old man again. He somehow feels relieved that the old man died along with him.

Watari in return holds the boy in his arms protectively as he smiles, tears drop out of his eyes. He once swore to protect and always be besides the boy. When he was dying before, he feels guilty for ever leaving the boy, but now he regrets nothing for he has been reunited again with his master. Death isn't the end after all. A few moments passed, before he decides to tell L one thing. One very important thing.

"L," he drawls as he detaches himself and looks seriously into the boy's questioning eyes, "Light is in danger!"

L's eyes grow wide with surprise before serious and determined looks etched on his pale feature. His thumb is placed between his lips. Light is his first friend ever and Watari knows this fact very well.

"Tell me everything."

"Yes. Please, follow me to the meeting chamber."

* * *

L stares at the gods and goddesses in front of him as he sits at the table's head with Watari standing beside him. He analyzes each of them and realizes that they are waiting for him to start the urgent meeting. And so, he does.

"Tell me everything," commands L not bothering to cover the authority laced in his voice. After all, he is sat at the table's head so that must mean that he's the leader. And just like when he was the most brilliant detective on the Earth, his theory is proven truth. One of the gods stands up to tell tale about Light while the others listen attentively.

_It seems this case is very serious. What's happening to you, Light?_

"Lord L," starts the god making L raises his hand to stop him from further talking.

"Please, call me L only for I was just a human, wasn't I?" states L.

The god looks at him, loyalty vibrates out of him as he explains, "You were, but now you're our leader. It has long been stated in the Book Of Heaven, we are to call you Lord L or any title you'd like but not without it. That act alone will makes the heaven suffers from imbalance. And that will impacts the others existence as well."

L bites his thumb as he ponders on this, he really doesn't like someone address him with title because he doesn't like powers. Powers corrupt everything just like how it does to Light.

_Light…_

But if it will cost heaven, then he has no choice.

"Alright, you may call me Lord L. I'm sorry for stopping you earlier, now, please proceed."

"Yes. Before I go for the main point, you will have to know about Light's actual past first which even the boy and his family doesn't aware of. Once, Light had a brother, but this brother of his couldn't be reborn due to a mishap by a certain god who's making a deal with the demon king. This god was going to die because of an unknown reason, so, he made a deal to the demon king. The deal is that, after he died, the demon had to put his remaining essence into the best soul. In return, the god would give the demon an access to the heaven's secret of the Book of Heaven. The deal was carried upon the soul of Light's brother. Because of this, Light's brother couldn't be born as a human for the power contained in his soul is far too powerful for a mere human infant to handle. Thus, instead of being born as a twin, only Light is born, leaving his brother's soul to grew within the Chamber of Souls. Light's life was seen as boring by the boy for his fate has been altered by the demon king and god unconsciously. We can't change what has been written on the Book of Heaven, thus we can only let things happen for Light as they would. In fact, we don't even know what would happen to the boy. And just like Light who was growing with glorious growth, his brother who is his twin also grew into something very powerful with the help of the god's power. However, Light's brother turns evil because of the secret seed planted by the demon in the soul. Demon is sly and evil after all. Thus, when Light's brother knew that he was supposed to be born as human and that he has a brilliant twin, he made a plan. This place was boring to him, so he decided that he would visit the human realm. Also, since Light saw his life as boring and doesn't really think much about his life, less resistance was made against his brother, so he chose to reside in Light. As a plus point, because they are still twin in the Book of Heaven, their bodies are compatible for such things. But, Light's brother couldn't just get into the boy's body without a medium, and that's where the Death Note played its role. And the rest, you should be able to predict what happened. In conclusion, Light is Kira but he isn't."

L is very surprised and elated to hear this fact. Light, his first friend ever isn't evil. Yes, he can understand now. Light Yagami is the kind person that he likes, while Kira is Light's brother who is taking over Light's body and consciousness. That explains everything. But, what could be the danger for this possessing phenomenon upon Light? He turns his wide eyes and stares at the god, silently asking for him to continue.

"Right. And so, because Kira has reigned Light's body quite a while, Light's own soul is in danger from dying or worse vanishing. A human can only contain a soul, which is the limit made for every human. That's why, if Light continues to sleep within the unconscious part of his body, his soul will be gone before long. Kira will take over the body and live forever for he has a god's essence in his soul. We don't know what the outcome would be, for only yours, Light's, Kira's, and the other souls involved in this case's fate are out of our control due to the meddling stated before."

L analyzes this statements before he asks, "Why would Light be in the unconscious part? Is it because Kira is too powerful?"

"No. Light was actually always fighting Kira when you were still alive for he knew that there's hope as long as you were there. But now, after you died, he gives up. YOU are his first friend ever, just as much as he is to you. The moment he saw your soul cease before his eyes make him lost every hope and will. Your death makes him want to face the death as well."

L's heart tightens as he hears the god talks about Light's feelings about him.

_Light… I'm sorry. I promise, I'll save you this time!_

"So, what is my role in this?" asks L as he gently chews on his thumb.

"In the Book of Heaven, it is stated that you and Light are supposed to be our leaders with your strong sense of justice and credibility. One would follow soon after one is dead. However, in this case, Light's death will force his soul to be in purgatory instead of heaven, and this need to be stopped. Else, the whole universe will be shaken up and messed entirely. Your role as stated in Book of Heaven is to be Light's other half and vice versa. You and Light are the Yin and Yang, the white and black. And as such, we don't know what you should do for one controls one's own fate."

L thinks of this, calculates, analyzes, deduces, virtually experiments with all of the actions that he could do. But, his brain just couldn't get the answer to this puzzle. Something is lacking about this whole situation, something that without it L can't operate with full ability. Something… white, creamy, soft, melting, sweet…. Sweet… SWEET!

_That's it!_

"Watari, please get me strawberry cakes with chocolate chips and blueberry topping mixed with orange dipped in sugar. And oh! A sweetened coffee would do as well. I'll be waiting in my room," L looks at Watari unblinkingly as the old man nods and walks away from the chamber to do just that. "Well then, I'll be on my way," says L to the gods and goddesses who bow after him as he heads toward his bedroom.

* * *

Kira is heaving on his bed, hand gripping on his chest as his other hand grips the bedframe. One hour has passed but this excruciating pain has yet subsided. He is panicking though his face is impassive. He can feel that his twin, Light is still unconscious and probably wouldn't even wake up until disappearing completely from the body.

_Heh! The coward!_

Then, Kira would take over the body and even the world. But before that, this pain he's having right now would need to be taken care off. He doesn't know why but he somehow could taste it on his tongue that another soul might become his problem.

_Just like L!_

He spats. Nonetheless, it was fun and his boredom was cured until the insomniac died.

_Oh well. One has to sacrifice to gain something. In this case, I sacrifice my fun for… FUN._

Kira snickers, how funny it sounds that he gives up a fun for something more fun. Just then, he realizes that his pain has long gone. And so, he gets back to his work; punishing humans. He grins maniacally.

* * *

Years passed after L's death and now we're looking at the sight of a bloodied Kira on a staircase in an abandoned warehouse. Kira pants as he feels the stinging pain of being shot by Matsuda. High up on another building, Ryuk finishes writing; Light Yagami, death by being shot at….

On the staircase, Kira slowly ceases to breathe and finally, on the verge of his death, just before he closes his eyes, he swears that he sees his archenemy looks down at him with his ever dark eyes. The detective is hovering above him as though he's a ghost, coming just to mock his defeat. But, Kira is a GOD!

_I never lose! Just you wait!_

And whatever rambles that Kira has thought stops as his heart quits its job dutifully.

L looks at his dying friend with a look of utmost sympathy and anguish. He never thought that his friend is suffering like this. Well, this thing does lie beyond any human's imagination after all, so he can't really do anything other than what he has done. Sighing in contemplation and fatigue, he quickly does his job. Saving Light Yagami! His first friend ever!

"Watari, I'm doing it now. Are you ready?" asks L to no one.

"Yes, L. The gate is already closed. But, remember, only five seconds, no more, no less. That's the rule," Watari's voice is heard echoing but no human can actually hear his voice.

Nodding and stating his understanding, L gets to work. He hovers directly above Light before he takes a deep breath and in a flash, he dives into the body. A gust of wind sweeps the surrounding for a while before silence reigns again.

_Light! Light! Light! Where are you? Light! _

L shouts as loud as he can, cutting through the darkness with his god speed. His heart thumps fiercely, as though willing to get out of his body. He's really desperate right now. He only has five seconds to reach his friend's soul or else… he shivers involuntarily. He doesn't want to even think or guess about the consequences of his failure. He continues to scream Light's name as he follows his instinct to guide his direction. Suddenly, he stops.

_Is that sobs?_

L runs towards the direction those pitiful noises are coming from before he stops dead in his track. What he sees in front of him really rages him, and the conversations that follow only added fuel to his already burning anger.

"H-how could you! L-L is my friend. My first friend ever!" whimpers Light anguishly.

Kira sneers at his twin's soul.

"Oh! Cut it off, you wimpy! L is nothing but a stepping stone!" mocks Kira at his twin with disgust.

"If-If only I were stronger, I could-"

"You could what? Save him? HAH! Dream on. The fact is L is dead! And so are you."

"SHUT UP! WELL AT LEAST YOU'RE DEAD TOO! IN THE END, YOU'RE JUST A SUPID MORTAL! YOU'RE NOT A GOD!"

Kira is in fury now. He raises his hand and directs the slap towards his twin's cheek, only to be caught a hand.

_What the fuck!_

Kira spins around and is shocked to find L in front of him. But, his shock is short-panned as suddenly, L's fist land hard on his face sending him to fly far away from the detective and his twin. He blacks out instantly.

L walks towards the teen and puts his hands on the teen's shoulders.

"Light," mutters L very softly that it even shock himself with the emotions heard behind his voice.

Light snaps his head up, his eyes widen as he meets the person he has been grieving upon. Because of too much relief and joy, he leaps towards L and hugs the detective tightly. His body trembles as he spouts nonsense to L.

"I'm sorry, L. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," tears flow like waterfall out of Light's eyes.

L hugs back the teen and rubs his back before he quickly explains the situation at hand and takes Light's soul out of the human body.

* * *

Light opens his eyes slowly before he closes them back as rays of sunlight shine evilly through the window. He grunts and rolls onto his side, now his back is against the sunlight.

_Wait, sunlight?!_

Light quickly sits up and takes in his surroundings. He sweats…

_This… this is the most hellish hell!_

All he can see around him are SWEETS, CAKES, PASTRIES, CREAMS, to conclude it was a HELL! Suddenly, the door slammed upon and his body goes rigid. With his eyes wide, his nose stops breathing and fists clenching the sheet, Light can't comprehend the meaning of this event.

_Why is L in front of me?!_

"I suggest that you start breathing right now, Light. I doubt you'll die but, well, it's just plain weird," converses L nonchalantly as he sits on a chair besides the bed, near Light. He stares at the now-breathing teen.

Light can't believe what he's seeing, he still can't accepted the fact that his friend is in front of him. Slowly, out of impulse, he moves his hands and cups the detective's pale face before he travels towards the unruly black hair and then the body.

_Solid. Touchable… L!_

This time, instead of glomping onto the detective, he sobs gratefully.

"So, it wasn't a dream? The encounter before was real?"

"Yes, Light. I was saving your soul from vanishing."

Just then, Watari comes in pushing a trolley filled with Light's favourite foods. The old man settles the trolley besides the teen before he smiles and bows politely. Then, he leaves the two alone again.

Light grimaces as he looks at the mountain of food. As much as all of them are his favourite and he's starving quite a little bit more than usual, those amounts just make him want to puke. He's trying to protest but L beats him to it.

"Ah, yes, I remember you were only eating in small amount when you were still on earth. However, here, in heaven, the energy spent and used are very large and since you're new here, you'll need even more food than I do. But, of course, with my passion and loyalty for sweets, you'll see me eat them even more than you. You can choose to eat less, but when you collapse out of fatigue, you'll have to deal with the consequences. Mainly, embarrassment. But, at last, one controls one's own fate. It's your choice," babbles L as he eats five cakes along his explanation.

Light huffs in annoyance, but then a small smiles grace his feature before he chuckles lightly.

"Thanks, L. Anyway, what's your name?"

"It's . But, please call me L. I prefer that than Lawliet. L is more simple and short."

"Hm? What's this? Have you gotten over your paranoia about me being Kira? … I'm sorry, L. For letting my other personality… kill you. I never knew I could suffer from split personality."

"For your information, I have never been paranoid. Second, there's nothing to be sorry about. And third, Kira is the one who kill. And no, you're not suffering from split personality, Kira is you twin's soul."

Light looks shocked at the latter and asks L to explain. However, since L is quite busy now with his darling sweets, he calls Watari and asks the old man to explain the whole situation about Kira. When Light knows and accepts this fact, he cries in relief for he wasn't the one killing L.

After the incident, Light is then made as the leader alongside L. Together, they solve various cases in heaven and hell as well as the universe. There's almost a case that is similar to Kira's but with the two leader's sharp minds, the tragedy is solved without it being repeated.

* * *

Hello! Readers. Right now I'm quite in love with Death Note other than Saiyuki. Uhhh, I guess that's all I'd like to babble. Well then, don't let me stop ya. See ya.


End file.
